Missed Too Much
by Jay43211
Summary: After three years of being in a coma, Beck finally wakes up to find out he has a three year old son named Levi. Sequel to Not what you think. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

*Three years later*

Jade's POV.

…

…

…

It's been a pretty rough time with Beck in a coma for the last three years. It's been tough on Levi too. He's turning three in a couple weeks and all he wants is for his Dad to wake up, so he can get to know his Daddy the way he wants to.

James and Levi get along really well. James likes showing him new things to play with. James just turned eight and he got a lot of toys. Sometimes he doesn't like Levi taking all his toys, but he likes sharing and I think that's sweet of him.

Lyla has been nice to Levi, but she says he gets irritating after a while. She says James annoys her. She is still acing up in school because Beck's in a coma. This year she has been suspended three times and she has had in house suspension about six times. She is fifteen right now and in four months, going to be sixteen.

"Levi, James, and Lyla lets go! I'm going shopping!" I hollered up the stairs. Soon after I heard the sound of feet running from Levi and James but, Lyla didn't come down. "Lyla! Let's go!" I heard her start stomping her feet and she came down. I helped Levi get his shoes on while James and Lyla did it by themselves.

I buckled Levi in his car seat and then helped James buckle up. Lyla sat in the front, just like she always do. She turned on the radio to the music she likes, which is okay, because we have a similar taste in music. We pulled up to the store and I got all the kids out.

"Mommy!" Levi said as we walked in the store.

"What baby?" I looked at him.

"Can I get one toy?" He smiled at me. He has Beck's smile, it's perfect. His eyes are a deep brown like Beck's, and his hair is a really dark brown. His hair isn't as long as Beck's but it's long enough for him to have the skater hair.

"We'll see."

I took James' and Levi's hands and set off. I decided that if they were good, they could choose a toy each and Lyla could have a CD. They all agreed and then we started shopping.

"Okay, Levi, you look out for potatoes and tomatoes, and tell me if you see them," I said. Levi nodded. "James, you look out for cereal and milk, okay?" He nodded too and I got the basket from the side of the doors. Lyla asked if I wanted to go get anything and I asked her to get hot chocolate powder and lettuce, and her CD. She nodded and went away, disappearing into the aisles. I got most of the shopping and headed to the check out. Lyla caught up with us there and handed me the things I'd asked for as well as her CD. James got a robot toy and Levi got a puzzle. I paid and we left. I strapped Levi and James in and walked round to the driver's side, getting in myself.

"Okay," I said. "Is there anything you want to do before we go home?" I didn't want to get home and then have to go out again. "This is your first and last chance, we won't go back out."

"No," they said one by one. I nodded and backed out of the parking space, heading home. I let everyone in and then told them that I was going to visit Beck and that they could come if they wanted. Levi jumped at the chance, nodding enthusiastically. James shrunk back a bit and Lyla sighed. She didn't like seeing her brother so withdrawn. I don't think he can remember a time when hospital visits weren't a regular occurrence. I smoothed down his hair and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, sweetheart, if you don't want to. I know it's hard for you," Levi pulled on my sleeve and scowled.

"He's my daddy." I frowned at him.

"Don't be so nasty. You don't even know who he is," I said, without thinking. I paused. "I'm sorry, baby. It's just that you can't be horrible. He's everyone's something."

"Sorry, mommy, I won't say it again." He said quietly. I nodded, and made a shooing motion with my hand.

"Okay. Be a good boy, now. Go and get your coat and we'll go." I waited for him to go upstairs and then continued. "Just ignore him, he's only a baby. Go and get a biscuit from the kitchen, James. There's a good boy."

"James is just a baby," Lyla muttered. I sighed.

"I know."

"I just want him to have a normal childhood. He seems so sad." Lyla glanced over at James. I bit my lip.

"That's all I wanted for all three of you," I said. I looked at Lyla carefully. I breathed out heavily. "You're still a baby." She smiled wistfully.

"Hardly." I shrugged.

"Are you coming?" Lyla shook her head.

"I'll stay and look after James." I nodded and went to get Levi, who was struggling with his coat buttons. I did them up quickly and took his hand. I walked him to the kitchen and picked him up to make it a bit quicker.

"We're off now. Bye!" I called. Levi waved and we started our journey.

"Mommy?" Levi called from the back.

"Yes baby?" I looked in the mirror so I could see him.

"Will I ever really get to know my daddy?" He asked.

"I hope so baby. I really do." Tears came to my eyes.

"Okay."

We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and I got Levi and carried him in on my hip.

"Goodmorning Ms. West." The nurse at the desk said.

"Goodmorning. How are you?" I smiled.

"Good, yourself?"

"I'm good." I walked to Beck's room and he was... just laying there.

"Hey Beck." I put Levi down.

"Hi daddy!" He ran up to the bed and looked at me to help him up on it. I waked over and set him on the bed.

We spent about an hour there. "Levi, we are gonna get going soon, say goodbye baby." I told him. He nodded.

"Daddy.. If you can hear me, tomorrow's my third birthday. I really wanna meet you. Please wake up daddy. I love you. Bye Daddy." He crawled up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tears came to my eyes. Seeing him so desprate to meet his dad, is crushing me.

"Let's go. Bye Beck."

**A/N:**

**Okay, this is the sequel. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's POV,

...

...

...

It was Levi's birthday today. I figured it to be like any other day, but this is the day we all waited for. I was about six in the morning when I got a call, it was the hospital, I quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Ms. West?" The doctor asked.

"Speaking."

"Yes. Beck woke up this morning." She said. Beck? Woke up? What?!  
"W-what?!" I said shocked, but exstemely happy.  
"Yes. He is asking for you and Levi." She said.  
"He knows about Levi?" I asked.  
"Yes. He seen the pictures by the bed and asked. We explained everything. He seems a lot better now."  
"Okay. I'm on my way!" I hung up and got out of bed. I ran into Lyla's room and she was still awake.  
"Lyla, why are you awake?" I asked.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"I have good news."

"What?"

"You can't tell Levi or James."  
"Okay..." She said wanted to know what it is.  
"Beck woke up." I said smiling, a grin grew on her face.  
"Oh my god! Can we go see him?!" She asked quickly.  
"Yes. Get ready, I'm gonna get read and get Levi ready. Can you get James ready?" I asked.  
"Yes!" She was very excited to see Beck, awake.  
I walked in my room and found a nice pair of black skinny jeans, with a nice shirt. I quickly did my make-up, but did it carefully. I went in Levi's room, found a nice outfit, consisting of a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I found his DC shoes and went to wake him up.  
"Baby, you need to get up. I have a surprize for you for your birthday." I shook him gently.  
"Okay mommy." He got out of bed and slowly got dressed. He used the bathroom, washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Lyla and James did the same. I got everybody in the car and got started. I pulled into the parking lot and got everyone out. Levi got carried in on my hip, James holding my hand and Lyla behind me.  
"Ms. West? Right this way. By the way happy birthday Levi!" The nurse smiled.  
Me, James, and Lyla all said "Happy birthday!" And I kissed his forhead. He quickly said thank you and we arrived to Beck's room.  
Levi was looking closely as I opened the door. He noticed his daddy's eyes are open and looking right at him. "Daddy?" Levi half said, half asked.

"Levi," Beck breathed, looking at him. I looked in Beck's eyes and my breath got caught in my throat. I walked towards him with Levi and just leaned onto him, feeling like I was going to faint. It was all over. Beck was awake. We would be okay. "Jade," he said, looking up at me.

"Yes?" I whispered. I stroked Levi's face, brushing the long brown hair out of his eyes.

"I missed you." I kissed him and then kissed Levi's cheek, closing my eyes as the tears leaked out.

"I missed you too. So, so much." I replied. I wiped my face quickly. "Come on, James. Say hello to Beck," I helped him up and sat him and Levi on the bed next to each other.

"Hey, buddy." Beck said. I smiled as I saw them together. This is what James has been dreaming of.

"Hiya Beck," James said. "I missed you know you."

"I missed you too. How have you been? Did I miss much? I hope not." Beck and James chatted for a while as I figured out a plan in my head. Beck wouldn't be able to work - would he? I've heard people waking from comas and not being able to do anything. Eat, drink, walk, and speak. Beck's speaking. What does that mean? I walked out of the room, telling them I needed coffee. Beck smiled at me with his brown eyes looking into mine like they always had. A thought crept into my mind.

What if I don't love him anymore?

Even worse, what if he doesn't love me anymore? I hate not being in control of things. I can't read his mind. This should be the happiest day of my life - besides Levi's birthday. I want to enjoy it, but I can't help thinking that I'm not that 17 year old girl he fell in love with. I've changed so much. I haven't even got my piercing anymore. Levi needs his mommy, I can't change to make Beck feel better, I would if I could. James' and Lyla need me too, even though they make out that they don't and won't ever need me. James' still gets nightmares sometimes. I walked to the coffee machine and bought myself one, downing it in almost one go. I walked back to the room, bracing myself.

I cautionly stepped to the door. I was just outside, they couldn't see me though, I just listened.

"So Lyla, how has Jade been?" Beck asked looking at Lyla.

"She's... Well she's just been trying to be there for us all. There's times she has just needed someone to be there to help, but there really wasn't. She's been trying to be the best mom there could be, and she's great. She cares about Levi more than word's could explain. I still beileve that she cries at night wishing you were there, wishing she could change things, but she couldn't. She'd never tell us when she's upset, but we, well I, could tell. But she's never really let us down. She just wished you were there for the first three years of Levi's life. She misses you Beck. We all do..." She finally finished. I would say everything she said was true. Beck didn't answer for a minute.

"I wish I was there too.. I really do." His voice started to crack. "I never ment for this to happen. For any of this to happen. If I could change it, I would. I love you, I love Jade, I love James, and I love Levi. I do promise I'm gonna be there for now on. As soon as I get out the hospital. I will get a job, do anything to make it up to you guys." He finished. Tears came to my eyes. He said he loved me. He said he loves Levi. I finally walked in the room.

"Hey Jade." Beck gave me a small smile.

"Hey." Was all I could get out. We all talked for a little. Well mostly Lyla, James, Beck, and Levi. I stayed quiet for the most part.

"Hey Lyla, can you take Levi and,James to get food? Jade and I need to talk." Beck said.

"Ya." Lyla replied. I gave her a $20 and they were off.

"I know you're upset about this Jade. I'm so so so sorry about what has happened. I really am. I... I have no clue how I could let this happen. But I swear I'm gonna fix it. I'll be there until I die for you, Levi, James, and Lyla. I've missed three years of my kid's life, my two siblings, and I've missed three years of loving, caring, and being there for you. I do love you Jade. That will never change. But do you still love me?" He looked up at me.

"I... I think so. I... I mean yes I do love you, but this is so hard. I don't really know what to say, to think... I'm happy you're finally awake, but I... I just don't know. I've been so alone the last three years, I just... I don't know what to do." I told him. Words coming out faster than I could think.

"It's okay Jade. I'm gonna fix this. I promise. Come here." He told me. I leaned in a little closer. He put his arms out and just hugged me. I hugged him back, losing every tear I've held in. He looked at me in my eyes, "I'm not going to ruin things this time. I promise." And he leaned in and kissed me. He gave every ounce of passion he could when he kissed me. I kissed back putting love into it.

"Daddy! Daddy! Dadd- eww!" Levi came running into the room. Beck and I quickly pulled apart smiling.

"Um... Yes Levi?" Beck said cheaply.

"Uh.. I brought you a piece of bacon! Mommy told me you like bacon. But I ate all the rest. I saved you this piece though!" He smiled. Beck and I both smiled. Maybe it won't be so bad after all...

**A/N:**

**So sorry for the late chapter! It's totally my fault (Caitlin) cause I forgot about it. xD Enjoy though!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a little while of talking I went to see the nurse to ask if Beck could come home. She shook her head.

"Not quite yet. We don't know what will happen. He's recovering quickly though, so that's a good sign." I smiled.

"Thanks anyway," I hovered at her desk for a minute, until I couldn't stop myself. "He will be the same, right? My Beck, the one I know? Knew...I guess." The nurse glanced up, gave me a look of sympathy and shrugged. I felt myself burn with anger.

"Look, Miss West, we just don't know. Now if you don't mind-"

"I do mind!" But I stormed out of the room anyway. I composed myself for Levi and James and then headed for Beck's room. I walked in with a smile pasted over my face and picked up Levi. He squirmed and struggled in my arms and I shifted him to my hip.

"No, mommy, I'm a big boy now!" I smiled at him, smothering him with kisses until he squealed.

"No, you're still my baby," I said to him. I laid him on the bed and tickled him, then walked over to Beck. "They say you can't leave yet."

"Oh." Beck said, disappointed. "I really wanted to," he sighed. "I'll have a word." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. I bit my lip and sighed.

"I don't want to be a spoil sport," Jade shuddered. She hates that word. "But we do have to get going." Everyone groaned. "No, no," Jade said quickly. "I'll bring you back ASAP."

We got back home pretty quickly and I made lunch. No one really wanted to eat it and Levi was sulking. I sighed loudly and glared.

"You know I'm trying the best I can and all you do is sulk!" I said cruelly. I didn't want to be mean, just I couldn't stop myself.

"Mommy?" Levi tried, looking at me sadly. I raised my eyebrows.

"No," I said sternly. "Be a good boy and eat." I walked away, leaving myself to dwell on my thoughts. I don't know what i'm going to do. It's just I've been raising everyone on my own for so long, I don't know if I'll be able to handle Beck being here and helping. I mean I'm not leaving him or anything, it's just, it's gonna be different. It's just so weird.

"Mommy! My food's all gone!" Levi shouted up the stairs. I walked down the stairs and everyone was finished eating. "Can we go back to daddy now?" He asked with a puppy dog face.

"Yea. We can, come on." Everyone got their coats on and we walked to the car. The drive was short and quiet. When we got there we went to Beck's room.

"Hey." Beck smiled. He wasn't in his bed but in a wheelchair. "The doctor said he wants me to start tring to walk again. So we're gonna go to the recovery room so he can work with me." I nodded and we followed him there.

"Hello Beck. Hey Jade." The doctor said. He pushed Beck to two bars that are parallel to each other and at waist level.

"Okay Beck. I want you to grab the bars and stand yourself up." The doctor instructed.

"Okay." Beck did as he was told and after three tries, he was holding himself up with his feet on the ground.

"Good. Now keep your hands on the bars and I want you to take one step." Beck tried as hard as he could, and he finally took a step.

"Yay! Daddy!" Levi shouted, encouraging Beck to keep up the good work. "Yay, daddy!" I shouted, mostly for Levi's benefit. Beck smiled up at me, love in his eyes. I looked away quickly and grabbed Levi's hand. he looked up at me, annoyed.

"Mommy! I'm busy watching daddy. I smiled at him and nodded, though my eyes brimmed with tears. "Go daddy!" The doctor clapped too.

"Okay, can you handle another step?" Beck wobbled and then took one step closer. He touched Levi's hand. Levi grabbed it straight away. I winced.

"I'm so proud of you," I say, and I mean it, really I do. I stumble with my words but Beck, who is now sitting, fills the emptiness for me.

"I love you." I smile at him.

"I know." I take Levi's hand and he lets me this time. "I don't want to burst your bubble, but you have swimming in a half hour." Levi's face droops.

"But mommy! Please just this once can I-"

"No, Levi." He stomped off. Beck looked at me. "I'm not paying for something he's not doing. He loves swimming. I can't afford to let him not go."

"Okay, Jade. I understand." He didn't understand. He hasn't raised three kids at 18 on his own. I'm okay now I'm older but those first years were hard.

"I have to go. I have to take Levi. He'll moan if he misses the first bit. James goes too."

"Let Lyla take them. We need to talk," he says gently. It's true, but I'm reluctant to sit in a room with him alone. I nod.

"I'll ask Lyla. No promises." I walk over to her and ask. She smiles and says yes.

"Of course I will. I want you and Beck to get to know each other again." I force a smile. They leave and I sit on his bed, smiling at the thought of so many years ago when I first went to his house and sat on his bed. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"You know, I missed you so much. When I woke up my first thought was you, and Lyla, and James. I love you so much. Levi is so much like you."

"Yeah. That's not always a good thing," I said.

"Yea? And why not?"

"Because… You know how I am… Or was…" I looked at the ground. He took his finger and lifted up my head.

"There was nothing wrong with who you were and there's nothing wrong with what you are today. I love you however you are, nothing's going to change that Jade." He gently kissed me.

"I guess so… I'm just afraid that it won't be the same. I know things change, but never this much Beck…" I looked up with tears in my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me embracing me in his arms. I hugged him back and I felt like I never wanted to let go.

"Beck?" The doctor walked in and we pulled away.

"Yes?" He looked up at him.

"Seeing you did really well today, we think within a week you could be able to leave. So just work hard and you should be able to leave. We just want you to be able to walk and get around before you leave."

"Sounds good." Beck told the doctor and he left, leaving me and Beck alone again. Beck scooted back against the back of the bed. "Come here." He said pulling me up and I lied my head down in his lap. He gently brushed the hair from my eyes.

"I know I messed things up last time, I really did and if I could go back and change it all, I would. I'd give anything to, but I can't. So I'm going to ask this before it's too late. Can we still be together?"

"Of course we can still be together. I haven't been with anyone else and I don't want to be with anyone else." He smiled then leaned down and kissed me.

"Jade, I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I missed hearing him telling me he loves me. I miss everything about him. His touch, kisses, hugs, talks, smile, his deep brown eyes, his voice. Everything.

"You have no clue how good that makes me feel." He told me.

"I kind of do." We smiled and then the kids came back in the room. Lyla helped Levi up on the bed and he climbed over to us. And for the first time, both me and his dad held him in our arms at the same time. I smiled at them. James snuggled into my side, spooked about the whole occasion. Lyla gave him a dirty look, encouraging him to climb on the bed. I raised my eyebrows warning her and changed the subject. I held Levi's hand. "So, Levi, Daddy is coming home soon!" I tried to sound happy but Levi's little face crumbled. "Don't cry, baby, what's wrong?" I ran my thumb over his hand, trying to soothe him. He kicked away from me and dived to Beck. I inhaled sharply. Beck reached out his hand. I turned to Lyla. "Can you look after him? I'll take James shopping. Beck nodded and said a quick "I love you" to me. I forced a smile and took James' hand.

"If that's what you want, James," Beck said.

"He loves shopping," I snapped, walking out, angry tears burning at the corners of my eyes. James tightened his grip on my hand. "Come on." I said to him. He looked up at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry mommy." James said as we walked down the pavement. He pressed his lips into a line. "Why are you so mad?" I smiled at him, marveling at his sweet innocence.

"I'm not mad, sweetie." James stopped. He looked at me seriously and took a deep breath.

"You just seem upset mommy."

"I'm fine." I kissed his forehead and we shopped. I bought James a blueberry lolly and told him not to tell Levi. He grinned. I was glad to see him smile again.

I hoped desperately that we'd all be smiling very, very soon.

**A/ N:**

**Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
